


Circadian Rhythm

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Egon being (or trying to be) romantic with Reader?'Just because Egon is practical and logical above all else, doesn't mean he can't be a romantic little nerd.





	Circadian Rhythm

You mumble something. Not even you know what it is, you’re so tired, but you mumble it all the same. Maybe it’s just a vague, quiet, discomfited noise, but you take it as a sign that you need to go to bed. Shame it’s three p.m.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

You look up, and smile as Egon sits opposite you. He looks so handsome in his suit today – mostly because he’s just gone on shift and nothing’s managed to destroy it yet. You reach out and go to fluff his hair up a little at the front; he ducks away, and you smile again.

“I am on hour sixteen of this twenty-four-hour hold gel. Don’t ruin the experiment, please,” he says, and you sigh. “You look tired. Your pupils aren’t dilating as much as they should. When do you get off shift?”

“Five,” you yawn. You’ve been here since six a.m. You just want to go home and take a nap – when Egon comes home at midnight, you’ll have two days with him, allegedly, although as one of four people on  _Earth_  who can do what he does, he’s sort of on call. You’re just a research assistant. You get breaks. “I’m tired, honey.”

“I can mix you up something that I drank in university. It’s essentially a caffeine-based drink, although in doses larger than 45 millilitres it can cause arrhythmia, shortness of breath, blindness and death.” He pauses. “I would rather not, but it depends how tired you are.”

“…no thank you,” you say, and he reaches out, taking your hand. You smile – if he initiates touch, that’s a good sign.

“How is the research going?” he asks, softly, and you sigh.

“I stopped for a rest because I literally wrote that class IIs were ‘soft friends’.” He nods slowly, and kisses your head, before vanishing wordlessly, and you sigh, looking down at the pages. This had seemed like such an easy post when you saw the advert. Why are you a sucker for a nerd in glasses?!

Ten minutes passes, and you look up as Egon returns. He gently sets a mug down in front of you, and a green apple, before lifting a torch.

“…what’s happening?” you ask, and he gestures to the mug.

“This is coffee, you two seem to be friends,” he says, dryly. “Now, it isn’t exactly as you like it, but it has the most optimum composition for keeping you awake with minimal ‘crash’. The apple is also a non-caffeinated way of achieving the same goal, should you find the coffee unpalatable, due to the slow release of natural sugar and vitamins. And yes, you do have to eat the skin.” You pout. “The torch…”

“Is scaring me,” you say, but you can’t help but smile.

“Is to either advance or delay your circadian rhythm. Can I have access to your knees for a moment?” he asks, and your brow furrows. “…I am your partner. I have seen you without clothes on.”

“Not in work,” you say, and he nods.

“So then you should know that, as serious-minded as I am, I don’t mix work and pleasure. So please.” You sigh and hike up your trouser leg, and he kneels down. “I don’t want you to be exhausted. I want you to be able to work to the best of your efficiency, whilst feeling… at least a little well-rested, and… could we try for happy?” He shines the torch on the back of your knee. “Because I love you.”

“…I am lucky,” you say, amusement touching your voice as you glance down at him, and he smiles up at you.

“I just happen to be very pragmatic about it.” He grins up at you, and the door opens to reveal Venkman, who stops short.

“Am I interrupting… something?”


End file.
